Plague
Plague is the fourth book in the Gone Series. Blurb Plot Sam checks on Howard and Orc, who have kept Drake and Brittney locked up. Sam confiscates a bottle of beer but drinks it himself as his break-up with Astrid has left him depressed. Drunk, he kisses Taylor. then he feels guilty that he groped her and does not anyone knowing Meanwhile, Hunter Lefkowitz is preparing to kill a mountain lion, but he is distracted by a bug emerging from the scab on his shoulder. The bug bites the lion, and the terrified lion makes no attempt to stop Hunter from torching him. Sam is woken by Albert Hillsborough, who tells him that the water situation is worse than he's been letting on, but there may be another lake in the FAYZ. Not trusting Brianna, Albert sends Sam, Jack, Dekka and Taylor in secret to find it. This leaves only Brianna, a drunk Orc, and a few guns as defense. On the island, Diana tells Caine that if he wants to take over the FAYZ again, then she'll leave him for good. Penny, who has shattered legs, is turning insane, and Bug is becoming increasingly irritating to both Diana and Caine. Roscoe, collecting meat from Hunter, is bitten by the bug. Hunter meets with the Town Council - Edilio, Albert, Dekka, Ellen and Howard - as well as Lana and Astrid. They don't know what is happening to him. Dahra Baidoo is under pressure, as a new flu (nicknamed the SDC) is killing people rapidly. Sanjit Brattle-Chance is also trying to chat up Lana, to the irritation of Virtue. Dekka tells Sam about Hunter, and so they take a detour to visit Hunter. Hunter is being eaten alive by the bugs, but cannot kill them. Neither can Sam, so he kills Hunter out of mercy. Little Pete is coming down with the SDC, worrying Astrid. Drake manages to escape and takes Albert's bodyguard, Jamal, as a prisoner. A drunk Orc smashes around town, and Taylor leaves Sam's group after the bugs. Edilio locks Roscoe up after learning that the bug bit him. Sam, Dekka and Jack are approached by Pack Leader, who is infected. Sam kills him in exchange for the location of the greenies. He tries to kill the greenies, but Dekka is infected. They then discover an insane boy named Toto with the ability to tell truth from lie. Toto has been living off Nutella since the FAYZ began, which he found in a smashed open train car, which he shows to Sam, Dekka, and Jack. They open the other train cars, most of which contain worthless things, but they do find Pepsi and noodles, which they believe to be a fantastic discovery. Drake makes his way to the Gaiaphage when he sees Hunter's bugs, which are now the size of SUVs. They clear the mineshaft after Jamal is fed to them. Drake is given the bugs as an army, and is told to kill Sam, Dekka, and Jack, who have found the lake. Diana and Caine start sleeping together and have sex. Edilio comes down with the SDC, and the Human Crew break into Albert's house and shoot him in the head. Leslie-Ann finds him lying still in his own blood, his eyes unseeing. However, she sees him blink. Roscoe is killed by the emerging bugs. Brianna follows them as they leave, unable to kill them. This leaves no one playing defense until Brianna returns, unable to beat them. She reports that they are heading to town. Pete blows the roof of his house off and creates a rain cloud. Astrid and Orc take him to Coates after Turk and Lance nearly kill him. Lana saves Albert, and knowing only one person can kill the bugs, Edilio sends Quinn to get Caine. When Quinn arrives, Diana realizes she is pregnant. Caine arrives in town and Taylor joins his side, as does Turk after Caine kills Lance. He becomes king of Perdido Beach. He goes to fight the bugs, but they are stronger than he knew. After narrowly escaping Drake and the bugs, Jack goes to Perdido Beach to help. Sam, Dekka and Toto are not as fast. Brianna helps Caine and they manage to defeat the bugs. Drake arrives at Coates Academy for Nemesis, AKA Little Pete. Orc is overwhelmed by the bugs. Jack arrives to help but loses to Drake. Astrid decides that if the Gaiaphage wants Pete, she will kill him (as she also believes his death will end the FAYZ). His body vanishes, as do the bugs. Dekka is barely saved by Sam and Lana, and the Big Split is created - two thirds of kids stay in town while the others go to the lake. Deaths * Hunter - Euthanized by Sam due to the bugs hatching from him. * Jamal - Eaten by a bug. * Lance - Executed by Caine for trying to kill Albert. * Little Pete - Destroyed his own body in panic. * Roscoe - Eaten by bugs from the inside out. New Characters * Jamal- Taken hostage by Drake. * Leslie-Ann- Albert's maid. * Roscoe- A victim of the bugs. * Three Jennifers- Victims of the SDC. * Toto- Living at the Evanston Air National Guard Base. Notes * On the original US cover, it can clearly be seen that both of Drake's arms are normal. * Five new notable characters are introduced in this book. Gallery Plague back cover.jpg|The original back cover, showing Sam and Brittney Plague UK back cover.jpg|The first UK back cover Plague Alternate New UK.jpg|A special edition of the new UK cover PLAGUE by Michael Grant - book trailer|The UK trailer Plague (Gone) Michael Grant - Book Trailer|The US trailer de:Gone: Rache pl:Faza Czwarta: Plaga Category:Books Category:Real World